


Time Is Running Out

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darki, F/M, One Shot, Song fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] [Songfic] [Darcy/Loki] Loki est condamné par Odin à un exil temporaire sur Midgard. Son frère Thor l'accompagne, et ils emménagent avec Jane et Darcy. Pendant que Thor et Jane se retrouvent, Loki et Darcy ont eux aussi droit aux jeux de la séduction. Mais comment cela se terminera-t-il ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Is Running Out

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à Marvel et la chanson à Muse.
> 
> La chanson est « Time Is Running Out » du groupe Muse. Oui, j'avais très envie d'apporter ma pierre à l'édifice en ce qui concerne le fandom de ce pairing, même si mon OS n'est pas le plus joyeux d'entre tous.

_I think I'm drowning_

_Asphixiated_

_I wanna break this spell_

_That you've created_

Mon regard s'est posé sur toi, et depuis ce jour-là, je ne contrôle plus rien. J'ai l'impression de me noyer, d'être asphyxiée. Je voudrais reprendre mes esprits, briser l'enchantement dont tu es le responsable, mais ma tête est comme sur un petit nuage, et j'ai des papillons qui volent dans mon ventre.

_You're something beautiful_

_A contradiction_

_I wanna play the game_

_I want the friction_

Tu es si beau, mais si dangereux. Tu pourrais me tuer sans éprouver le moindre remord. Tu es un psychopathe. Mais un psychopathe charmant. Un paradoxe à toi seul.

Il n'empêche que j'ai envie de jouer le jeu. Ce jeu de séduction auquel tu t'adonnes depuis ton arrivée ici. Je ne suis qu'une mortelle, une humaine dont tu te débarrasseras lorsque tes désirs seront comblés. Alors arrête de me faire les yeux doux, de me lancer des sourires tendres et de me frôler à chaque fois que tu passes près de moi. Mais je m'en fiche, je veux ressentir ce frisson de la conquête, même si je ne suis que la conquise.

_You will be the death of me_

_You will be the death of me_

Tu seras ma mort. Mais ô quelle douce façon de mourir que de te succomber. De succomber à ton charme et au poignard que tu planteras dans mon ventre.

_Bury it_

_I won't let you bury it_

_I won't let you smother it_

_I won't let you murder it_

Par contre, je t'interdis d'étrangler, d'étouffer, de tuer, d'enterrer cet amour naissant que je ressens pour toi. Dis-toi qu'il s'agit de l'élément de ton plan que tu n'as pas prévu, qui t'échappe et qui de toute façon ne t'appartient pas.

_Our time is running out_

_Our time is running out_

_You can't push it underground_

_You can't stop it screaming out_

De toute façon, le temps nous est compté, ton exil sur Terre prendra bientôt fin et tu retourneras dans ton Royaume Éternel, Asgard. Si loin d'ici, si loin de moi.

Mais tu ne peux pour l'instant pas faire comme si je n'existais pas, comme s'il n'y avait strictement rien entre nous, comme si je n'étais pas si désespérément amoureuse de toi.

_I wanted freedom_

_Bound and restricted_

_I tried to give you up_

_But I'm addicted_

Au début, je voulais me libérer de ton emprise, t'abandonner au lieu de m'abandonner à toi, mais j'ai réalisé que tu étais ma drogue, que j'étais accro à toi.

_Now that you know I'm trapped_

_Sense of elation_

_You'd never dream of_

_Breaking this fixation_

Tu le sais, maintenant je suis piégée. Tu le sais et ça te comble d'une joie sadique et malsaine. Espèce de malade. Ton statut de dieu ne devrait pas te permettre de jouer avec les sentiments et la santé mentale des êtres qui te sont inférieurs.

_You will squeeze the life out of me_

Toutes tes douces tortures finiront par avoir raison de moi. Mais je ne peux plus me défaire des chaînes imaginaires auxquelles tu m'as entravée par toutes tes belles paroles et tes petits gestes qui n'étaient en rien innocents. C'est trop tard maintenant.

_Bury it_

_I won't let you bury it_

_I won't let you smother it_

_I won't let you murder it_

Je ne suis plus qu'une épave, l'ombre de moi-même. C'est cela que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ? Alors maintenant que tu t'es bien amusé avec moi, que tu as réussi à me pousser dans mes derniers retranchements, achève-moi. S'il te plaît. Laisse-moi partir alors qu'il me reste encore un peu de dignité.

_And our time is running out_

_And our time is running out_

_You can't push it underground_

_You can't stop it screaming out_

_How did it come to this?_

Comment en suis-je arrivée là ? À cause de toi. De toute façon, tout est toujours de ta faute. Même ton propre frère ne te supporte plus, et refuse de te voir.

Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ? Parce que c'était ton intention depuis le début. Tu n'as jamais voulu une relation sérieuse et durable. Pas avec moi. Tu voulais juste t'amuser à mes dépens. J'espère que tu es content du résultat, que tu te remplis de joie à chaque fois que tu me vois, alors que je suis au bord du gouffre et prête à y sauter. De toute façon, cela n'a plus aucune importance, demain tu repartiras chez toi, et demain je serai enfin libre.

_You will suck the life out of me_

Tu aspires la vie en dehors de moi tel qu'un vampire volant du sang à sa victime. Tu es un bourreau. Mon bourreau. Le vampire de mon existence.

_Bury it_

_I won't let you bury it_

_I won't let you smother it_

_I won't let you murder it_

Je te vois t'en aller, enchaîné, bâillonné, accompagné par Thor. Bientôt, le Bifröst te happe, et tu quittes enfin notre monde. Le poids qui pesait sur moi depuis notre première rencontre, et qui s'alourdissait de plus en plus chaque jour qui passait, disparaît soudainement, comme s'il s'était envolé avec toi. Je revis enfin. Je suis libre.

_And our time is running out_

_And our time is running out_

_You can't push it underground_

_You can't stop it screaming out_

_How did it come to this?_

Je te hais Loki. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Mais cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Tu es parti, et tu ne reviendras plus. Je peux reprendre le cours de ma vie là où je l'ai laissée sans la crainte que tu ne me détruises à petit feu. À nouveau.

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit commentaire ? ;D


End file.
